OC Chatbox
by Angel of the Axis
Summary: *ORIGINALLY MADE ON A DS/DSi* Join my friends and I in this random Chatbox adventure! Rated T for Language and sexual themes (sometimes) OC's can join if you want! Just message me about their name, color, personality and username!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! And welcome to OC Chatbox!~**

**Just a few things first.**

**First of all, this crap was done by a couple of my friends and me on our DS's and DSi's.**

**Second, I think my friend Sasorgirl was high...O.O**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

OC Chatbox

(Kristie's was blue.

Akito's was black.

Mai's was blue.)

Now entering A: I'mbluedaba

Now entering A: Uchihagurl1

Now entering A: Sasorigirl

(Kristie) I'mbluedaba: Hey. Feeling energetic. You?

(Akito) Uchihagurl1: LOL, yeah. TMAI.

(Mai) Sasorigirl: U have same color as me!

I'mbluedaba: Yeah, I noticed!

Uchihagurl1: So...

I'mbluedabade: Hm?

Sasorigirl: Which Naruto boy do U like? :3

I'mbluedaba: Ugh, I told you. I *heart X8* Itachi!

Sasorigirl: LOL, really? I like Sasori no Danna! *heart*

I'mbluedaba: I keep having nightmares about this story I'm writing...

Sasorigirl: Ugh...are you staying up until about...oh, say, 5-6 AM again?! -_-*

I'mbluedaba: NO! This is different! It's about...SASUKE.

Uchihagurl1: ...

Sasorigirl: ...O_O...

I'mbluedaba: 3...2...1...

Sasorigirl: WHAT THE FUC#! $%#^%$&^$^%t % #^$%&%$&*^%&$#^%#^%#^&%^*&%*% IS YO NIGHTMARES ABOUT, GIRL?!

I'mbluedaba: ...Ok, I'm seriously LOLing right now.

Sasorigirl: :( Dis is serious!

I'mbluedaba: OK, OK!

I'mbluedaba: *sigh* It all started a couple of nights ago.

Uchihagurl1: ...Go on...

I'mbluedaba: Ok. And I was at the part where Kristie & the gang get seperated in the Naruverse because of a vortex. (Recognize this, anyone?)

Sasorigirl: ...

I'mbluedaba: And Sasuke slipped into the shadows saying, "She'll be PERFECT for the clan..." and I drew a pic about it...

Sasorigirl: ...

I'mbluedaba: But ALL of them were about Sasuke performng the Mangekyo Sharingan and RAPING me in the middle of the freakin' night!

Uchihagurl1: ...?!

I'mbluedaba: IKR?!

Sasorigirl: That's MAJORLY freaky, girl.

I'mbluedaba: *sigh* I gotta go.

TTYL!

Now leaving A: I'mbluedaba

Sasorigirl: Yeah. I need some sleep after what we BOTH just heard.

TTYL!

Now leaving A: Sasorigirl

Uchihagurl1: Yeah, goodnight! TTYL!

Now leaving A: Uchihagurl1

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what ya thought~**

**Message me if you want some OC's to join us! Just tell us what you want their name to be.**

**REMEMBER: It MUST be only 11 spaces long.**

**Oh, and I'm only adding 1 OC each chapter, so by chapter 10 there would be at least 13 OC's.**

**Bye~**

**~Angel**


	2. Song Randomness BIAOCH!

**A/N: Hello! My friends messaged me today, and...well, you'll find out. :( I think my message box is going to be overflowing with their messages tomorrow...**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

OC Chat

Chapter 2: Song Randomness!

Now entering A: I'mbluedaba

Now entering A: Uchihagurl1

Now entering A: Sasorigirl

I'mbluedaba: I'm BLUE dabadedabadi dabadedabadi~

Uchihagurl1: PLEASE stop singing that song! UGH!1!1!111!

Sasorigirl: Haha, what's wrong? It annoying you to death?

Uchihagurl1: YESS!11!1! She's been singing it ALL DAY LONG, and we went into town for shopping! Do you even REALIZE how many weird and dirty looks we got?!

Sasorigirl: Uh...no?

I'mbluedaba: Oh, I'm sorry. Did I annoy you? BJ

Uchihagurl1: You...you son of a bitch Angel! I hate you now! HATE!

Sasorigirl: O.O

Uchihagurl1: O_O'

I'mbluedaba: D8

Uchihagurl1: Um! I'm sorry, I didn't-

Now leaving A: I'mbluedaba

Uchihagurl1: -mean it...

Sasorigirl: ...You really did it this time, Uchihagurl1...You really did it this time...

Uchihagurl1: I didn't mean it, though!

Sasorigirl: Well, whatever you do, don't apologize now. She's probably crying up in her room, I bet you 50 bucks.

Well, my mom's calling me. See you tomorrow.

Uchihagurl1: -!

Now leaving A: Sasorigirl

Uchihagurl1: ...is the world against me now? First, I lost my best friend, then my other friend left me! What's next?! They lose interest in Naruto?

Now entering A: Sasorigirl

Sasorigirl: Oh, and by the way, I don't really like Naruto anymore. Sorry!

Now leaving A: Sasorigirl

Uchihagurl1: ...D: WHAT THE FUCKNUGGETS!

Now leaving A: Uchihagurl1

* * *

**A/N: Yes, this really happened, and YES, my friend really did call me a bitch.**

**She just hated the song that day and was really irritated. So, she lashed out at me.**

**And also, YES, my other friend said to her as a trollface, that she didn't like Naruto anymore.**

**I haven't heard from them in a while, but I think they'll message me again tomorrow.**

**I think...Uchihagurl1 is into...Cardcaptor Sakura or Sargent Frog? I don't remember...I haven't been to her house in a while.**

**And I think I heard that Sasorigirl is still into Naruto...**

**I don't know. I guess I'll see tomorrow.**

**REVIEWS AND OC'S ARE ACCEPTED!**

**Bye~**

**~Angel**


	3. IMPORTANT

**A/N: Hey, guys. Just a little Heads-Up, K?**

* * *

Hey, guys. It's me with important, and I mean EXTREMELY important news.

Since my weird story OC Chatbox is kinda lame and unimportant, I've decided I'll delete it. Feel free to protest.

Seriously, though, since it only has one fave and stuff, I have no other choice but to delete it. Hopefully this will let me sleep at night now.

Sorry for the disappointed people who actually read it (Not like you would), but yeah.

Sorry!

~Angel of the Axis

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE please please Please don't think harshly for me telling you this.**

**G'Bye, all mah mates!~**


End file.
